Monster High
by Junior Mints
Summary: Its a new school year at RavenWood high, which means new students! Although some students will uncover secrets, play mean tricks, make enemies, achieve remarkable goal, create unexpected friends, and of course live a some what normal High School life, well except for the fact that there principal is a cat and there all monsters.
1. Descripton

**HELLO! I'm Junior Mints and this shall be my first story on here, so no major flames but I'm totally open to constructional criticism. This is more like just a prologue describing the characters, and note that none of them a related and I'm not really following the age order. Well enough of my blabbering, READ ON TO MY SOON TO BE AWSOME STORY!  
><strong> 

The girls school uniform is a simple white button up blouse, a magenta plaid skirt, either a creamy color sweater or a dark magenta blazer, and a thin yellow bow tie.

The boy's uniform is a white button up shirt, magenta plaid pants, a dark magenta blazer or a creamy colored sweater, and a yellow neck tie.

Blossom Jones. She has lovely sun kissed skin, an hourglass body, and is 5"7. She is 15 and has long auburn hair reaches slightly past her hips and is usually tied up with a pink silky ribbon in a high ponytail. She has bubblegum pink eyes that were right above the light amount of freckles that danced across her nose. She is known for following the rules, being extremely smart, bossy at times, and stubborn.

Brick Phillips. He has a nice chiseled face that seemed to complement his dark deep red eyes perfectly. He has auburn hair that reaches just past his shoulders, but is normally kept up in a little pony tail and covered with a red baseball hat. He was strong and quite tall standing at 6"3, since he is only 15. He is a calm and collected type of person, although his cockiness and over confidence can get quite annoying. He is also very smart and stubborn but caring and sweet at times.

Bubbles Claire. She has a little petite frame that matches her golden curly blond hair that is held up in two pig tails that reach her elbows. Her soft baby blue eyes just added on to her cute factor, although she is only 15 and 5"6 people constantly mistake her for a 13 year old. Her appearance always made it seem like she was a cute, childish, naïve little girl, which she was, but she could get very brutal if needed. She does have her blond moments at time but is always sweet and kind to everyone and everything no matter what.

Boomer Richard. His dark cobalt blue eyes always seemed to sparkle making him appear to be like a charming prince, which he is. He keeps his golden blonde hair looking as if he just got up and out of bed but managed to make it still look stunning. At his height people expect to quite older but in reality he is only a 15 years old at the height of 6"3. He is very strong and caring although he does show to be a true naïve blonde. He's childlike and babyish, but is always nice and polite to everyone.

Buttercup Star. Although her name seems cute and girly she appears to be the exact opposite. She has pure white skin that matches her onyx black hair perfectly. Her hair reaches mid-back and is usually kept up in a messy bun. Her bright green eyes stood out most to people, they've always had that curious and playful glint in them. Her height is 5"7 and her age 15, even though people take one look at her and think she's a professional athlete thanks to her fit body. She's funny, sarcastic, witty, stubborn, tough and cute- but doesn't show it often.

Butch Chaser. His looks make him appear to be a total bad boy, which he is. His dark forest green eyes and boyish smirk seem to drive girls crazy. His black spiky hair was unreasonably sharp, and considering the fact that it was natural made it even crazier. He stood at the height of 6"3 and was 15 years old, his muscles made people think otherwise though. His appearance made him look like a troublesome, back talking, and fowl mouthed bad boy, which indeed he was. He was childish, moronic, cocky, and hot headed, and a total flirt. But deep, deep, deep down he is a nice guy. 

**Well that's it I'll probably post the first chapter next Tuesday or Wedsday. So I hope you think it's interesting and want to keep reading, sorry that it doesn't have a ton of info but I'll make the next chapter awesome! And if you have a questions feel free to pm me or leave a comment. Well bye.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So you all probably thought I died since I'm way past when I wanted to update so for that I apologize greatly. So I'm not going to include a lot about the boys in this chapter it's mainly going to be focusing on the girls for now. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

A black Volkswagen Jetta zoomed through the twist and turns that lead to Raven Wood Academy. The car was being driven by a simple man with sandy hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in a simple suit with a red tie. But the two passengers in the back were far from ordinary.

On the left it was a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties, he had slightly long black hair that matched his dark amber eyes and pale skin perfectly. He was dressed in a white button up blouse, a black vest, a black forked coat, black pants and a simple red rose in his breast pocket to add a dash of color.

The girl sitting on the right had her long black hair down in a simple braid, you couldn't see her usual bright green eyes since they were closed at the moment. She was in the regular Raven Wood Academy uniform and black combat boots on her feet.

"We should be arriving there within 40 minutes Mr. Simon." Spoke the driver as he kept looking straight ahead. The young girl sighed.

"Carter you don't have to call him Mr. Simon, you two are friends aren't you?" 'Simon' simply chuckled slightly.

"Miss Buttercup there's no need to worry about such a silly thing." Carter agreed.

"That's right little missy, it's just been a force of habit for me." Buttercup once again let out a sigh.

"Why do I have to go to this dumb Academy anyway? There's plenty of tutors back home." Simon seemed aggravated when she asked that question.

"Miss Buttercup, you've asked me that hundreds of times, and you already know the answer, your father went to Raven Wood Academy as well as master Dominick, and young master William will be attending as well." Buttercup just left out a huff of frustration and began watching the raindrops fall down the window.

The pitter patter of the rain that started to fall was quite relaxing, so she closed her eyes, it wasn't a surprise for it to just start raining, and in the Monster World it was always dark and gloomy. Although stories had always been told about how in the 'Human World' the sun was always shinning bright in the sky, most people were disgusted at the mere thought, but not Buttercup, she'd always been curious about humans.

Stories were always told about how humans were horrible creatures, how they were scared of anything they didn't understand and there first instinct was to kill it. Everyone knew humans were all just extremely stupid and would never be able to find them and that's why monsters could live in peace. But people would still use humans as an excuse to scare little kids into cleaning there rooms or to do their homework.

"Miss Buttercup, were here." Buttercup opened her eyes and looked out the window to see a group of apartments, four to be exact. They were all in a small diamond shape with a little park in the center with giant trees.

"Well at least the dorms seem okay." Buttercup said as she opened her door and got out, the rain getting her slightly wet. Simon walked up beside her and handed her a yellow umbrella.

"Wouldn't want to get a cold on your first day would we." Buttercup simply rolled her eyes and opened her umbrella as Simon opened his.

"Uh… Um e-excuse me." Both Simon and Buttercup looked down to see a little tree elf* standing before them dressed in a dark purple bellhop suit. He seemed to be fidgeting with a little packet.

"A-are you M-miss B-buttercup?" Buttercup didn't show much emotion on her face as she looked at the little elf.

"Yeah, I am." He finally looked up so you could see his big nose and dark grey eyes.

"W-well I'm a-assigned t-to show y-you around t-the dorms and school." Buttercup looked up at Simon and then over to Carter who was unloading her belongings from the trunk, neither looking as if they were going to object.

"Alright then, Simon my bag please." Simon then handed her a brown satchel that had little pins in it and a green bandana tied to it.

"Mr. Elf what should we do with my mistress' belongings?" Simon asked bending down in front of the little elf, he had a nice smile on his face but his eyes screamed _'I will devour your soul if you lay a hand on her'_.

"A a-attendant should be here s-soon to take h-her belongings to her r-room, and y-you are welcomed to t-tag along to s-see her dorm." He then handed Simon an envelope, he tore it open revealing a map of the area and a spare key.

"Why thank you Mr. Elf, but could you excuse us one moment." The little elf simply nodded scurried off to give them some privacy.

"Now Miss Buttercup you have everything you need in your bag, your camera, the photo album, your mothers diary, your fathers ring, your good luck charm, and of course your portable sword. Now please remember to write, otherwise Master William will be very upset and do not stop practicing, I have arranged it so you're allowed to have access to the music room at any time. And most importantly to not forget us." Buttercups lower lip was slightly quivering as a little tear rushed down her check.

"I could never forget you guys, you're like family." She then pulled Simon and Carter, who finished unloading the car, into a hug. Carter hugged back instantly, Simon was a little stiff at first but then joined in on the hug.

"Well we don't want to keep ya waiting from exploring, I bet there are plenty of trees to climb." Carter winked and gave her a big grin. Simon sighed.

"Yes indeed, but please be careful, and do not forget to look for him*." Buttercup blushed a light pink causing Carter to let out a laugh.

"Whatever." The little elf rushed back seeing that they had finished their goodbyes, but with him was two more elves that were bigger and dressed in tattered clothing.

"T-these two s-shall be r-responsible for Miss B-buttercups belonging, y-you may follow a-along if you wish. I will be s-show her around a-and then let her explore the a-area, c-classes do not begin until t-tomorrow." Simon smiled as he and Carter picked up a box each, the two elves picked up the three.

"Alright then, goodbye Miss Buttercup, I'll make sure everything is set up for you when you get back." And with that the four of them walked off.

"W-well let's start w-with the school t-then afterwards I-I'll let you explore t-the dorms."

"Fine by me." 

"Mother! I'm not a little kid I'll be perfectly fine, it's not like there planning on killing me!" Yelled a beautiful red-head. Her long auburn hair was tied up with a red ribbon in a high pony tail falling perfectly on her back, she was in a Raven Wood Academy uniform with pink flats on her feet. Her light pink eyes were focused on another red-head. Her hair was in a short bob, she had icy cold blue eyes, she was dressed in a white blouse, red blazer a short red skirt, and black heels.

"But honey what if something were to happen to you, like you get struck by lightning, or even you falling down the stairs, I would be broken inside." She said, she and the young girl were following two large elves that each were carrying two boxes and a little elf in a bellhop uniform.

"Mother I highly doubt that'll happen just please follow the elves to my dorm or go home! You can't pull me out at the last minute, I'm staying and that's final."

"B-b-b-but, Blossom y-you can't blame me for be worried, I went here and I know it will be very dangerous at times. I just want you to be safe and have fun, but if you want to stay this badly then… f-fine, I'll let you stay." The woman said, she appeared to be on the brink of tears.

"Mother I would've stayed even if you didn't give that silly speech, now please just go away, I want to see the school for myself and not have you telling me stories from back when you went here." Blossom said as she started in the direction of the school with the little elf as the big elves started toward the dorms.

"Fine then but before you go, come here and give me a hug, then I'll go." Her mother then spread her arms out waiting for a hug. Blossom sighed with a small smile on her face as she came up and gave her mother a tight hug.

"Promise me to be safe sweetie."

"I promise mother, now _please_ leave." Blossoms mother sighed as she released her daughter.

"Alright, alright I'm going, make sure to send me letters." Blossoms mother blew her a kiss as she then walked back to the direction of her red Nissan.

"Miss Blossom, are you coming?" Blossom looked down to see the little elf waiting for her.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry my mother is quite annoying when it comes to goodbyes." The little elf laughed as she began leading the way.

A large greyish building soon came into view, it appeared to be modeled like modern castle. Students were following around other tree elves as they appeared to be telling them about the school and such. Other students were most-likely done with the tour and just socializing with one another.

"This is the main school building, the elementary building is down that road" she then pointed to an opening in the trees on the right "and the middle school building is over there" she then pointed to an opening on the opposite side.

"Wow it's a very lovely building, could we possibly stop at the library first." Blossom questioned.

"Why of course ma'am, our library contains over 1,000 books of all sorts of genres, I however enjoy the 'Monster Past' it's an excellent read, it's about certain monsters and the powers and such, I think you might really like it." The little elf said as she opened the main doors for Blossom.

She was completely amazed by the inside. When you first walk in you see the front office, it was made out of a dark wood that had beautiful designs carved into it, and sitting on the desk was a simple clear vase that held a small bouquet of white roses. The walls were a simple cream color, there were dark, almost black, lockers lined up against the walls each locker had a number on a little gold rectangle.

"Let's see here, your locker number is 169, so that means we go this way." Blossom followed the little elf down the left hall, they turned left once more, and they passed only a small amount of other students.

"Aaaand here we are!" The little elf said as they turned another corner and came up to a wall of lockers. Only two other people were there, a short little tree elf with crazy matted brown hair, and a girl with blonde hair tied up in two pigtails and soft sky blue eyes**(I wonder who that is?)**, she was dressed in the uniform with short little white heels on.

"Uh… hello." Blossom said with a little awkward wave, the girl simply smiled back.

"Hi, I'm sorry to cut this little meeting short but I really must see the art room or else I might explode." And with that the girl and elf took off down the hall.

"Okay then! Your locker is right here. Here is you combination and lock." The little elf handed Blossom a slip of paper and a silver lock. Blossom walked over to her locker and opened it, there wasn't anything in it except a little hook for her backpack and a shelf for her books and binders.

"Now once you lock that bad boy up we can head to the library and I can let you explore the rest of the school if you want." The little elf said as she twirled around in circles.

"Okay sure lets head to the library then." Blossom said as she closed the lock and put the combination in her blazer pocket. _Maybe 'I'll see that one girl on the way' _Blossom thought to herself.

"Alright Miss Bubbles, we go down this hall, then this hall pass the Library, and then here we are, Room 216 or the Art room." Bubbles giggled at the silliness of her guide. She then opened the dark brown door to see the most beautiful place ever, in her opinion anyway.

The room was a light yellow color with multiple paintings of animals, people, and plants. All the artwork had a different style, some used only dark colors others with only primary colors. Art isles were around the room with a blank canvas, paint brushes and smocks on them. Bubbles wanted to do nothing more than to get some paint and make a piece of art to hang on the wall.

"Well hello there, I'm guessing you're a freshmen." Bubbles was startled by the voice and looked over at the teacher's desk only to have her heart begin to race wildly. A young man sat upon the desk he appeared to be in only his late twenties. He had short black hair and silver eyes, he was in a simple pair of jeans a grey t-shirt that had paint on it and battered sneakers.

"Uh… Y-yes I'm Bubbles, I'm very sorry to intrude, I should've at least knocked, I'll be going now, and again I'm very sorry about disturbing you." Bubbles was about to leave but she ran right into the door. _'Looks like I forgot to open it.'_

"Oh my goodness, are you alright here let me get you an icepack." He then rushed over to a mini fridge by his desk and pulled out a little bag of ice and rushed over to help her up.

"Here take this" he handed her the icepack to place on her red forehead "and come sit down here" he grabbed his desk chair and had her sit down.

"Bogar I think you can go now I'll handle Miss Bubbles for now." Said elf then nodded and left the room. The teacher pulled up a stool and sat down next to her.

"Quite an introduction you got there. Ah! Where are my manners, I'm Mr. O'Connell, but most of my students just call me Joey." He smiled at Bubbles making her heart skip a beat. She shifted in her seat awkwardly.

"I'm very sorry but I have to go, I need to unpack my things or else I'll be up all night trying to finish. Thank you for the ice, uh… I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow, goodbye." Bubbles quickly got up and rushed out the door, this time remembering to open it, and rushed down the halls.

She came to a stop next to the music room, someone was obviously in there, since you could hear arguing coming from the inside, Bubbles stayed quiet so she could hear.

"What's a matter with you!? Someone walks in and you just pull out a SWORD!? That's insane!?" A male had spoken that.

"Its instinct of mine OKAY!? Anyways you were EASDROPPING! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, WHO DOES THAT!?" A girl had said that.

"WELL SORRY, I HEARD YOU PLAYING AND THOUGHT IT SOUNDED NICE!?"

"DOSEN'T MATTER THAT STILL COUNTS AS EASDROPPING!"

Bubbles had accidently pushed the door in and fell in, luckily she caught herself before she fell down and embarrassed herself again. When she looked up the two teens had stopped arguing but were now staring at her. The boy she heard yell first had red auburn hair that was in a little ponytail with a red snapback on his head, he had blood red eyes that seemed terrifying, he was in the Raven Wood Academy uniform but his tie was loosely around his neck and he wasn't wearing a blazer.

The girl had black hair in a braid with her bangs covering part of her right eye, she had bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle, she was in the uniform but her tie was loosely tied and she wore a sweater with the sleeves scrunched.

"Let me guess you're going stab her with a sword for easdropping?" The boy questioned. The girl just scoffed, grabbed her brown bag, and grabbed Bubbles and pulled her out of the room.

"Did you hear me play?" The girl questioned. Bubbles just shook her head 'no'

"Good. I highly doubt you would've thought it sounded nice, I'm not good I just play because of my dad. AH! Sorry I tend to ramble about stupid stuff." The girl laughed, Bubbles giggled as well. They then just walked down the hall in an awkward silence.

"Buttercup." Bubbles turned to the girl confused, she had a light blush on her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" The girl sighed.

"My names Buttercup." She said just looking ahead. Bubbles smiled.

"I'm Bubbles, it's nice to meet you Buttercup." Buttercup looked at Bubbles a little bit surprised, she then had a small smile creep onto her face.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one with a weird name." This caused both girls to laugh and not watch where they were going causing them to run into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I was totally not watching where I was walking." Bubbles knew that voice it belonged to the girl she had met earlier.

"Its fine neither were we." Buttercup said as she helped the girl they ran into up and then Bubbles. The girl looked at Bubbles and then smiled.

"I know you you're the girl I saw earlier, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Blossom." Blossom held out her hand and Bubbles shook it.

"Hi I'm Bubbles and this is Buttercup, we met each other a couple minutes ago." Blossom smiled at Buttercup who just nodded her head.

"Well I have to head back to my dorm, later." Buttercup was about to walk off when Blossom stopped her.

"Mind if I tag along? I need to finish setting all my stuff up." Bubbles nodded in agreement.

"Me too, my parents couldn't stay to help." Buttercup let out a sign.

"Sure why not." And with that all three girls headed out the front door into the cold air, and started walking in silence to the dorms, luckily it had stopped raining.

**WOOOHOOO! First chapter done! And I'm uploading a day early! I made it really long to make up for the late update, and quick note I will never update Friday Nights, Sundays, or Tuesday but any other day I will, so don't try to contact me on those days either since I won't respond.**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry about not updating a huge pile of writers block was dumped on me, I had like no idea how to write this chapter and I kept deleting it and re-writing it, but I finally got an idea! So please read on!**

Once the three girls returned back to the dorms they all said their goodbyes and went to their rooms, turns out all their rooms are on the same floor. Once Blossom got back to her room she changed into her pajamas, a pink t-shirt and red pajamas pants. All of Blossoms thing were still in boxes, the room was quite simple but it had everything she would need.

A twin sized bed was in the corner with a deep brown chest was at the end of it. There was a window that looked out on the forest and pale white curtains hanging up. On the wall opposite to the bed was a dark brown bookshelf and desk. When you first walk in there's a small kitchen that has a mini fridge, a small oven and a counter top with a sink built in. The washroom was at the end of the hall that all the girls used on this floor.

Blossom sighed as she opened a box labeled '_**bed**_'. She pulled out a light pink comforter that had red poke a dots on it, a white and a pink pillow, and white sheets. As she began making her bed, there was a knock at the door, she glanced at the black clock that stood on her nightstand to see it said 6:37. _Who would be stopping by at this hour?_

None the less Blossom opened her door to see a little box on her doorstep. She picked it up and brought it inside, _'My mom couldn't have sent me something so soon, could she?'_ Blossom read the address label to see it wasn't from her mother but instead someone with the name Akle.

Curious, she opened up to see a little envelope with her name on it in fancy cursive, she opened to see it was her class schedule and a letter, it read:

_Dear Miss Blossom here is the book I _

_Was telling you about, I hope you enjoy it._

_From, Akle_

'_So Akle was that guide of mine.' _Blossom set the letter aside and picked up her class schedule, she had an A, B schedule, so one day she had some of her classes and the next day different classes and so on.**(I'd thought it'd be better to give them a class schedule like that.)**

**A-day**

**1****st****-Math**

**2****nd****-History**

**3****rd****- Home Economics**

_**Lunch~**_

**4****th****-P.E.**

**B-day**

**1****st****-Science**

**2****nd- ****Free Period**

**3****rd- ****Library Assistant***

_**Lunch~**_

**4****th****-Battle Training***

'_Oh cool, I got the elective I wanted' _Blossom set her schedule aside, and picked up the book that was in the box. It was an old dark red leather book that seemed to be weathered down by ageing, it had a fading gold trimming circling the front, back, and spine.

"It couldn't hurt to read a little bit before I unpack everything else." Blossom then settled into her bed pulling the comforter up over her, turned off her bedside lamp and began reading the book.

_6:32 a.m._

"Five more minutes daddy." Bubbles shifted under covers, trying to covers up her ears to block out the beeping of her alarm clock. Realization then struck as hard as a pile of bricks as she remember that today was her first of being a highschooler.

She quickly jumped out of her bed and rushed to her closet to get her uniform, since it would be quite embarrassing to show up to class in a blue nightgown that had little white clouds all over it and fuzzy bunny slippers.

She grabbed her school clothes and shoes, her makeup bag, and her room key. As she stepped out of her room she saw that some girls were leaving there rooms and heading down to the shower room.

Bubbles was just quietly walking feeling slightly left out since most of the girls had already semi-formed there group of friends._ 'I wish Buttercup or Blossom were here so I would at least have someone to talk to.'_

"Bubbles!" Said girl turned around to see Blossom running toward her with her school clothes in hand.

"Oh hey Bloss, nice hair." Bubbles giggled as she looked at Blossoms hair which was all knotted up in a huge rats nest.

"Yeah, it's a total pain to take care of it, but my mom likes how it looks." Blossom had a light pink blush on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

"Where's Buttercup?" Both girls looked around the crowd of girls but sadly could not see Buttercup anywhere.

"Maybe she's already in there?"

"No, she doesn't seem like a girl who'd want to get up that early"

"Wow I didn't think you'd both miss me that much." Both girls looked behind them to see Buttercup standing there in a black tank top, plaid pajama shorts, fuzzy black slippers, and her school clothes and shoes in hand.

"God Buttercup! Give me heart attack why don't ya!" Blossom screamed as she clamped a hand over her heart, Bubbles just giggle enjoy there company.

"So what do you have for first period?" Blossom questioned the two girls and she finished brushing the knots out of her hair.

"Math." Bubbles answered as she applied a small amount of mascara, Buttercup smirked as she finished braiding her hair.

"Looks like all three of us are stuck together then." Blossom smiled, _'Thank god I'll have them in the same class as me."_

"So what did you get as you elective?"

"Music."

"Art, you?" Bubbles look over at Blossom as she finished tightening her pigtails.

"I got Library Assistants, I basically help out the librarian with putting away books and stuff like that." Blossom finally finish tying her hair up.

"That seems pretty lame." Buttercup said with a blank face as she finished lacing up her combat boots.

"Hey! I happen to think it'll be fun, and I'll be able to meet people that enjoys the same things as me."

"How do you know I don't like to read? For all you know I could be the biggest book worm on the face of the planet." Bubbles just watched as both the girls argued back and forth like sisters.

"Uh guys if we don't hurry up were gonna be late." Bubbles said as she pointed at the clock hanging on the wall that read 7:42, meaning that they only had 18 minutes to get to class.

"Ah shit, Sebastian will kill me if I'm late on my first day." And with that Buttercup ran out of the Shower Room.

"If we want to be on time we better run to." Bubbles quickly raced to her room, tossed her pajamas on her bed and grabbed her baby blue book bag. When she exited her room she saw Blossom stuffing an old leather book into her red book bag, Buttercup was nowhere to be seen so she guessed that she had already left.

As Blossom was running alongside Bubbles she couldn't help but wonder why it'd seem that majority of students were late, it was the first day of school and Blossom was always one of the first kids there not one of the last.

Whilst Blossom was running she hadn't noticed that someone had walked in front of her and not being able to stop she completely crashed into them.

"Are you okay?" Blossom looked down, since she had knocked them to the ground and was now on top of them, to who she crashed into. It was a _very_ attractive boy, he had sandy blonde hair that matched his ocean blue eyes perfectly, and he had a small amount of freckles that danced across his nose.

"Oh my god Blossom! Did you hurt yourself or anything?" Bubble turned into Blossoms mother right then and there, she helped Blossom up and began checking to see if she had and cuts, scraps, or bruises.

"Bubbles I'm fine I think you should be more worried about the guy I crashed into." Bubbles turned her head to see the boy Blossom had ran into, and her heart began to beat so fast it might've popped out of her chest.

"Oh uh, a-are you o-okay, you don't need a-any ice or a b-band-aid." Blossom getting the hint that Bubbles might have a slight crush, decided to leave the two alone for a while.

"Well, I'm gonna go on ahead to see if I can find Buttercup, see ya." Blossom waved and began jogging to the school entrance being careful not to run into someone again.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Bubbles squeaked and remembered that the boy was still there.

"B-blossom? Yeah were s-sort of friends y-you could s-say."

"No that Buttercup girl."

"Oh well k-kind of I don't k-know much a-about her." Bubbles began fidgeting with her fingers as she and the boy walked in silence.

"By the way I'm Boomer, I'm new this year." Bubbles looked up at him to see him giving her a beautiful smile and her heart melted.

"I'm Bubbles, I'm new h-here to."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bubbles."

"You to Boomer."

**Chapter 2 done! Alright I bet you're all wondering when you're going to learn what kind of monsters they are! So I decided 'Why not make a game out of it?' I will tell you what monsters and you have to guess who that monster is! And whoever guesses correctly or close to it, gets to have an OC in my Story! You can either comment it or PM me what you think, the winners will be posted with the next chapter so you better guess now! So the monsters are:**

**Vampire**

**Werewolf**

**Demon**

**Fairy**

**Witch**

**Ghost**

**Happy Guessing!**

**BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Buttercup!" Said girl turned around, she was about to go inside the school until Blossom stopped her.

"What?"

"How the heck did you get here so fast!? It doesn't even seem like you broke a sweat." Blossom said as she whipped a small amount of sweat from her forehead. Buttercup rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed, a pink blush dusted her cheeks.

"I-I'm just a really fast runner."

"Well go slower next time, Bubbles and I could barely keep up."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Buttercup looked around as she and Blossom entered the school with the rest of some students.

"I accidently crashed into this guy and Bubbles seemed to stars truck so I kinda just left the two alone." Buttercup just gave an understanding nod as both girls heading to their first period A-day class, Math.

Blossom glanced up at one of the clocks hanging on the wall to see it said it was 7:36. _'That's strange I could've swore we left at 7:40?'_ Blossom, not paying attention again bumped into someone once more although it wasn't a whole on collision, just a simple shoulder bump.

"Oh sorry." Blossom looked up to see who she ran into, and she already felt a slight blush creep onto her face. It was a tall redheaded boy, he had dark blood red eyes that seemed to look right through her soul. He said a quiet 'its fine' and walked toward the entrance of the school.

"Jeez Blossom how many guys are you gonna run into today." Buttercup said a smirk present on her face, Blossom blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"S-shut up!" Buttercup just continued to smirk as they both walked into the Math classroom, it looked like a college classroom but with less desk, probably around 30 or so and 6 rows with five chairs in each row. Buttercup immediately went to the back of the class and sat down in a seat closest to the window, Blossom however sat in the second, wanting to be close to the front.

"So what do you have first period?" Boomer questioned as he opened the front door for Bubbles, which she smiled in return as thanks.

"I have Math, what do you have?" Boomers prince charming smile seemed too widened.

"I have Math to, I guess you're stuck with me." Bubbles giggled with a pink blush on her face.

"What's the elective you chose?" As the questioned slipped from Bubbles lips she instantly remembered the art teacher and how she'd made a complete fool out of herself in front of her new art teacher.

"I have art, I met the teacher yesterday and he seemed really cool. What do you have?"

"I have art to."

"Are you sure you're not stalking me?" Boomer asked in a teasing manner, causing Bubbles to giggle once more.

The two teens entered the class room to see majority the seats were taken, Bubbles glanced over to seen Blossom was reading the old book she shoved in her bag this morning, a strawberry blonde sitting on her left doodling, and an empty seat on her right. But only one, not two so she could sit next to Boomer too.

She looked over to see Buttercup sitting in the back row with her eyes closed and feet up on her desk, there was two open seats next to her but Bubbles didn't want to sit that far back, so she settled on sitting in the fourth row where she could sit next to Boomer.

"So is this your first year at Raven Wood, or did you go to the Elementary or Middle school?" Boomer questioned setting his book bag on the ground next to his seat.

"Yep! I'm a total newbie, I actually live in 'Moonlight Meadows', what about you?" Bubbles responded hanging her bag on the back of her chair and sitting down.

"Me too, but I lived in 'Rocky Hollows'." Bubbles was about to respond but the door slammed shut as the last student entered, the lights went out causing some girls to shriek, one of those girls being Bubbles, and floating candles lit giving the room a spooky vibe.

"Welcome studentsss~." A woman stood at the front of the classroom, she had dark purple sleek hair that was in a tight bun and icy gray eyes. She was in a dark purple button up blouse, a black leather mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and black heels. It seem that practically all of the boys in class were staring at her huge breast.

"I am your math teacher for this year, you may call me Mrsss. Venom, and only Mrsss. Venom. No Mrs. V or Charlotte, I am your teacher _not_ your friend, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Was the response the entire class gave her feeling quite scared, she then smiled and the candles disappeared and the regular lights turned back on?

"Good now then, let's dive right in ssshall we? First I'll need everybody to get there notes and math textbook out and turn to page 127."

"So x would equal 149 since y times pi, divided 7equals 57." Buttercup stared at her textbook coping down notes not really caring, Math was never one of her favorite subjects, and it was always to boring and it never made sense to her.

"Now our next problem is 'What does d equal if 452 times 17, plus 12 equals j?" See? Its questions like that, that make Buttercup hate this subject. She couldn't understand how anyone could enjoy this.

"Brick, would you like to tell us the answer?" Buttercup looked down to see it was the red headed boy from before who was easdropping on her! He was sitting a desk away from Blossom, a boy with spiky black hair sat between the two.

"The answer is 4 Mrs. Venom."

"Correct, now I want you to use the last 15 minutes of class to complete the two problems in the book, and I want it to be _sssilent_." And with that Mrs. Venom went and sat down at her desk and began typing on it.

Buttercup quickly wrote it down, guessed, and closed her math book and slipped into her backpack. She then glanced over to look at the girl next to her. She was an African American girl with brown hair that reached mid back and warm chocolate eyes, and had a pair of dark blue beats wrapped around her neck. Buttercup could see a small design on her wrist, possibly a tattoo but she couldn't tell since the girls blazer was cover most of it. She looked like she was down with the math problems as well, she seemed to be doodling a weeping willow.

_~Briiiiing~_

"Alright classs your dismisssed, and hurry up so you're not tardy."

"Yes ma'am."

"That lady was so scary!"

"I know, I felt like she might bite my head off if I didn't take notes!"

"I was sooo scared too! She seriously needs to take a chill pill!" Blossom listened to the group of girls in front of her that were taking their time to get to class, Blossom wanted to just push them out of the way but the halls were too crowded for her to do so.

"Could you please hurry up, I kinda need to get to class?" The three girls in front of her stopped abruptly and all whipped around so Blossom got a face full of hair.

"Excuuuse me? But you don't tell us what to do." The girl who said that had long curly blonde hair that had an orange sparkly heart clip in her hair, and dark turquoise eyes. She was in the normal school uniform with a pair of orange high heels making her slightly taller than Blossom.

"She asked you politely to move out of the way so why can't you?" Bubbles then came to stand next to Blossom, a mean glare on her face.

"Who do you think you are you little bitch?" The girl who said that had brown hair with yellow highlights, and had cold blue eyes. She was in the normal school uniform but without a blazer or sweater, her sparkly yellow shoes seemed way to tacky to Bubbles.

"I think I'm a kind girl who isn't usually rude to people, unless they seemed to have something crawl up there ass and die." Bubbles said putting a hand on her hip in a sassy manner, _'I didn't know Bubbles would be brave enough to do that!"_

"You should really mind your own business, this doesn't concern an airhead like you." The girl standing between the two sneered. She had frizzy red hair that seemed like someone had tried to flat iron it. And failed. She had green eyes that seemed dull and boring if you tried comparing them to Buttercups. She was in the normal school uniform, but the blazer buttons were unbuttoned, her purple heels made her slightly taller than Bubbles and Blossom.

"As should you, she actually did a nice thing by _asking_ you to move instead of shoving your ugly asses out of the way." Buttercup came and stood in front of the girl with red hair, she looked as if she was blushing, but Blossom couldn't completely tell.

"You don't have any right to talk to Princess that way you whore." The girl with the sparkly clip said, Buttercup just sent a bone chilling glare her way.

"I can talk to anyone how I want, and a little piece of advice you need to learn to call people by their names, not yours." The girl seemed shocked that Buttercup was able to give such a reply so easily.

"You don't have a clue who we are do you?" The girl with the tacky shoes asked in a rude tone.

"No, and you don't know who we are so why don't we keep it that way." Blossom said with a smile, but her eyes were screaming **'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'**

"I'm Kimberly Anderson, my mom stopped over a hundred riots about trying to invade the 'West Valley'." She spat at Blossom, she was the girl with the hair clip

"I'm Ashley Merrill, my parents are very well known, and _rich_ lawyers." She sneered at Bubbles, she was the girl with the tacky shoes.

"And I'm Princess Morebucks, my daddy is one of the richest monsters in the world." She said with a smirk and glare that were sent to Buttercup.

"I don't give a shit." Was the simple reply Buttercup gave as she pushed past them with Bubbles and Blossom close behind?

"You're so cool Buttercup! You coming up with comebacks that shut them up instantly, it was just so awesome!" Bubbles cheered as the headed into their History class, it had the same set up as their Math class. But the teacher was sitting at his desk, he was a big man with a balding head and furry mustache.

On the white board, written in big black letters said:** Assembly at 10:30.** Buttercup glanced up at the clock to see it say it was currently 9:05. _'This is going to be a long day'_ Buttercup thought as she took a seat in the fourth row next to Blossom and Bubbles.

"An assembly? I wouldn't expect one on the first day." Bubbles said pulling out her textbook, Blossom and Buttercup doing the same.

"It's probably just going to be the principal welcoming all the students and going over some rules." Blossom shrugged as she began reading. Just then Boomer came to sit in front of Bubbles, the redheaded boy from before came and sat next to him.

"Well no matter what I'm gonna enjoy it, since it's an hour of the school day gone." Buttercup said a small smirk on her face both Bubbles and Blossom giggled at her behavior. _'She sure is fun'_ Blossom thought as she glanced at Buttercup once more.

_Briiiiing~_

"Welcome to class students I am your teacher Mr. Bro-." But the teacher didn't get to finish since a boy burst through the door, causing everyone to look at him. He was an attractive boy with spiky midnight black hair and mysterious dark green eyes. His school shirt was untucked, his tie was loose around his neck, his blazer was missing, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows in a sloppy manner, but practically all the girls still swooned over him.

"Sorry I'm late teach, I accidently grabbed the wrong book." He then walked up the stairs and sat next to the redheaded boy and Boomer.

"Well sir-." But once again the teacher interrupted.

"My names Butch."

"Well Butch, I would advise that you try to be more prepared next time."

"Sure."

"As I was saying before I am Mr. Brown. I shall be your History teacher for the year. Now once you enter my class you pull out a book to read, you will read for 15 minutes, unless I says otherwise, and then we will switch over to whatever I have planned for the day. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes sir." Mr. Brown smiled at the class and opened his mouth about to say something, but he was interrupted by the intercom. **(Why do people keep interrupting him!?)**

"_I need all the students to come to the assembly, I repeat all students to the assembly, thank you."_ Mr. Brown sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed.

"Please pack up your things and place them in your lockers, then go to the assembly." Mr. Brown went to his desk and sat down resting his head in his hands.

**Chapter 3 done! Now the winner is….. xXDannii1010Xx! Although someone answered correctly I was not able to send them a message saying that they had won. So I if you want Nelly feel free to comment your OC's age, looks, personality, and what monster you want them to be unless you want me to decide what monster they are. I felt so bad about not letting everyone have their OC in my story, when they were really close too, so I decided why not have a second and third place winners? So the second place winner is Blossicklover456, they were one away from winning. The third place winner is Misty59 she was one away as well. So Nelly, Blossicklover456, and Misty59, you guys can PM me or just comment you're OC and I'll try to fit them in the story. (Sorry for my really long rant…)**

**BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup everybody, sorry that this is really late it's just that I've been trying to download PMD Editor onto my laptop and I couldn't find **_**any**_** helpful sites, so I was pretty consumed in that and forgot to finish this chapter… Sorry**

Once the girls stopped at their lockers to drop of their stuff they headed to the auditorium along with the rest of the freshmen, Bubbles couldn't help but look around for Boomer, sure it's not like their best friends or anything but that doesn't mean Bubbles can't worry about him.

"Hey Bubbles pay attention, do you plan on running into someone?" Blossom tugged on Bubbles arm pulling her away from the wall she was about to crash into, and into the dark auditorium.

"Sorry I guess I was off in my own little world." Blossom appeared to have shrugged it off as they took their seats. The auditorium seemed like any other school auditorium, a group of teachers were standing on the stage. Bubbles recognized Mr. O'Connell standing up there mingling with some of the other teachers, the sight of him caused Bubbles to blush. Buttercup who saw this couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Blossom questioned, Buttercup smirked as she pointed to Bubbles who appeared to be in a trance as she stared at him.

"Bubbles has a crush~" Buttercup sang causing Bubbles to look away and send a small glare her way with an even darker blush.

"S-shut up!" Blossom giggled as Buttercup let out a short laugh, the lights soon dimmed as the last chuck of students entered Buttercup spotted the redheaded eavesdropper and the green-eyed pervert, and she had to find a way to restrain herself from pulling out her sword and slicing them both in half.

Blossom smacked her arm to get her attention, Buttercup looked at her as she motioned her head toward the stage. A women with short chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes walked onto the stage, she was wearing a white button up blouse, a denim skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and black high heels. At her entrance all the students immediately quieted down.

"Hello students! I am your principal, Mrs. Whiskers." She had a kind and up beat voice, Buttercup would have expected her to be calm and mature, but this is way better.

"I would like to welcome all of you to this amazing school and I wish I could send you back to your classes to keep learning about your fellow classmates and new classes and such, but first I must clarify some things and go over the rules. 1) You are to always remain in your human forms here, unless you are either in your dorm room or in your Battle Training class. 2) I'm sure most of you are curious about your Battle Training class, but I will let your teacher explain what it is about. 3) Boys are not allowed in the girl's dorm and the girls are not allowed in the boy's dorm under any circumstance. 4) The top floor of the library is completely off limits to _everyone_." Everyone visibly nodded in understanding or said a quiet 'Yes ma'am'.

"Good, now I'm not sure if all of you noticed but the clocks in the dorm rooms were different than the ones here, that is because we set all the clocks in the dorm to be early so none of you would be late." _'That's why!'_ Blossom thought, a silent look of acknowledgement present on her face.

"Welcome to RavenWood Academy students! And be sure to stay out of trouble!" When she said that it appeared that she was slightly glaring at Buttercup, but it was too hard for her to tell with all the students getting up to leave for lunch.

"Come on Buttercup hurry up." Buttercup glanced over at Blossom and Bubbles who started to walk away, but slow enough for her to be able to keep up. Buttercup mumbled a quiet 'sorry' as she followed after them.

"Geez I'm gonna need to get shock collars for you two so I can get our attention." Blossom giggles as Bubbles and Buttercup blushed slightly.

"Whatever."

Once the girls stopped at their lockers they headed to lunch and decided to sit by a lonesome looking girl, well Bubbles decided that and dragged Blossom and Buttercup with her. The girl had mid-length caramel brown hair with side bangs that seemed to keep falling in her beautiful golden eyes. She was eating what appeared to be the school lunch, but then again it could also be a failed science project.

"Hi do you mind if we sit with you?" Bubbles questioned, the girl looked up and slightly blushed, I mean who wouldn't if three beautiful girls came up to ask to sit with you? The girl simply shook her head.

"So what's your name? I'm Bubbles and this is Blossom and Buttercup." Bubbles said motioning to the girls when she said their names, Blossom said a simply 'Hi' whilst Buttercup just mumbled a quiet 'Sup'

"I-I'm T-T-Topaz, it's nice to m-meet you." Topaz blushed once more as the girls all mentally agreed on something._ 'How is it possible to be this shy!?'_

"Well Topaz it's nice to meet you, wait, aren't you in our class?" Blossom questioned as she examined Topazes face causing her to blush out of embarrassment even more.

"Yeah now that you mention it you do look kind of familiar, don't you sit in front of me in Math?" Buttercup began examining her as well.

"Oh I remember now! You sat next to me in history!" Bubbles exclaimed causing some unwanted attention, including a certain bitch squad.

"Oh my god can you, like, just shut up? Your voice is so annoying, I swear it gives me a headache!" That bitchy voice sadly belonged to Ashley, she, Kimberly, and Princess all approached their table holding the 'school lunch'.

"I'm sorry but this is an A and B conversation, so C your way out of it." Buttercup spat with a menacing glare, the girls were taken back that she would use such a simple and childish comeback, and somehow make it seem scary.

"W-what are you, five!? That's such a stupid comeback!" Princess tried covering up her fear with her laughter she elbowed her two friends to get them to begin laughing as well.

"Y-yeah! Try and be a little more original n-next time!" Kimberly laughed out, it was quite obvious that her laughing was fake but that didn't stop people from looking over at them curiously.

"Geez you're so stupid! I-I mean you can't even come up with your own comeback!" Ashley's laugh pretty much gained majority of the cafeterias attention considering the fact that her laugh sounded like a fork in a garbage disposal.

Buttercup didn't seem fazed by any of the insults, she got up from the table and smirked when she noticed they flinched. She stood in front of Princess then leaned in a whispered into her ear.

"You know, you're only making yourself look bad since your friends laugh is hideous, the other ones is obviously fake, and you look like a complete idiot for being friends with them."

When Buttercup pulled back Princess was red in the face and looked like she had steam coming out of her ears, she glanced around the cafeteria to see that majority of the students were quietly laughing at her. Then she did the unexpected, she took her lunch and threw it straight at Buttercup, she stumbled back and fell right on her butt, all the students began laughing at her.

"Oh my god Buttercup! Are you okay?" Blossom, Bubbles, and Topaz all got up to help Buttercup to her feet, she had greasy, slimy lasagna, chucky milk and orange jelo on her uniform and in her hair. Bubbles grabbed a bunch of nearby napkins and began helping wiping some of it off, Blossom went off in search of a teacher most likely, and Topaz stood before Princess a glare present on her face.

"What was that for!? She did nothing to you what's so ever! You were the one who came out of nowhere to interrupt our conversation!"

"Listen squirt you're not involved in this so bac-." Kimberly tried to say but was cut off.

"No you listen! This concerns me now since you hurt my friend! You had no right at all to do that!"

Princess thinking she'd have a better chance at telling this girl off tried speaking. "Just shut up already, don't you have a corner to go cower in?"

"Don't you have brain to use? Or are you just a mindless zombie?"**(No offence to any zombies out there!)**

"You can't talk to Princess like that-." Ashley started.

"What are you going to do? Laugh like a broken chainsaw?"

"No I'll do this!" Ashley chucked her lunch tray but it stop right as it was going to hit Topaz's face, yellow sparkles surrounded it as it was guided to the table and set upon it.

Everyone turned to see an elder woman, she had silver hair tied back in a low bun and warm brown eyes, and she looked to be roughly 5'3 and 70 years old. She was wearing a long dark blue skirt that reached her ankles, a dark green long sleeve shirt, and a dark purple shawl. Standing next to her was Blossom, who looked like she was slightly out of breath.

"Now what's going on here?"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"She started it!"

**I know weird ending but whatever its done! I hope all of you had a very fun Mother's Day! I hope I made Topaz like you wanted me to Misty59! She was a super fun character to write!**

**BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Geez Buttercup, I just met you yesterday and I already think you're insane." Buttercup was currently sitting in the nurse's room with Blossom who was brushing her slightly damp hair. Bubbles and Topaz had gone to the front office along with Princess, Ashley, and Kimberly to explain what exactly happened.

Buttercup had gotten a new pair of clothes after she washed up in the bathroom with the help of Blossom. The teacher that Blossom had told what happened turned out to be the librarian, Mrs. Erin. She had gone to escort the group of girls to the office while Blossom took Buttercup to the nurse's office to clean up.

"Well I can't stand having bitches like them thinking there better than everyone else. It just pisses me off and I have to do something." Blossom let out a sigh, _'She's so brave, she stood up to them without hesitation, I don't think I'd ever be able to do something like that.'_

"Oh hello there, is one of you injured?" Both girls looked up to see a beautiful women standing in front of them. She had dark brown hair with pink streaks, her eyes were a soft turquoise, she looked to be in her early 20's and seemed to be about 5'9 so she towered over the girls.

"N-no, Mrs. Erin sent us here, you see my friend here was defending us and a girl threw her lunch at her so we came here so she could clean up." Blossom was taken aback by her beauty, even in a t-shirt and scrubs she seemed absolutely gorgeous.

"Well that seems like Jackie, just let me know if you need anything." The nurse then disappeared behind the curtain.

"Oh! I just remembered something, why were you blushing earlier when Princess and her friends were preventing us from leaving?" Buttercup began fiddling with her hands as she began blushing.

"I-I just h-h-had an e-encounter with s-someone, n-nothing s-special."

"If it was nothing special you wouldn't be this embarrassed." Blossom smirked as she saw Buttercup blush even more.

"I-if I-I tell y-you, you ha-have to p-promise not to l-laugh.

"I promise." Blossom spoke honestly, Buttercup turned around to face her.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_Buttercup closed her locker door and began heading toward her second period class, but stopped when she saw a girl with knee length dark brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, sun-kissed skin, and D-cup breast, her beauty matched Buttercups quite well._

_The girl had her back up against the wall and she was blush furiously since a boy with spiky midnight black hair and memorizing green eyes was standing in front of her looking down to her. He appeared to be flirting with her since the more he seemed to talk the more she blushed. He apparently said something rude since she smacked his arm, Buttercup, who was fed up with this intervened._

"_We still have a class to go to you know? You can molest girls all you want __**after **__classes." The guy turned around looking as if he were about to rip Buttercups head off, but the look just disappeared once he laid eyes on her. His face was blank and unmoving until he regained his composure and smirk._

"_Aw how cute you're getting all jealous just because you want some of this." He motioned at his body and the girl behind him fake gagged causing Buttercup to laugh slightly._

"_In your dreams, actually no, I only show up in nightmares." Buttercup gave a fake smile before she tried to walk off only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her arm, she whipped her head around to see the same boy he was staring her down with a small smirk._

"_Release my arm jackass before things get ugly." Buttercup growled out but he didn't move a muscle, a chuckled lightly before answering._

"_My names Butch, princess." He leaned in and whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickled and caused chills to run up her back, but that's when she absolutely lost it. She grabbed his upper arm with both hands and kick his shin and sent him flying over her shoulder and to the ground._

"So he's a perv because he breathed on your ear?" Blossom questioned.

"No, I'm getting to why he's a perv though." Buttercup replied before she resumed telling the story.

_Buttercup stuck her nose in the air as he rested on the floor._

"_My name is Buttercup, and if you ever call me princess again I'll make sure that your never able to have children ever again." When she looked down though he wasn't even paying attention to her any more. He was looking up her skirt!_

"_Huh, I never thought you'd be the type to wear striped panties?" When he looked up at her face she was as red as a tomato, she took her big combat boot and slammed it right down on his nose before stomping off down the hall._

"Striped panties? Really?"

"Shut up Blossom!"

**Hey guys! Sorry if you thought I was dead! And that this chapter is so short, it's basically a filler chapter since I didn't want you guys to be waiting forever. Anyway if you guys haven't already done so check out ConformityisNonsense's Fandom Week! It is totally an awesome idea!**

**BYE BYE!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Ok I reallyhate to be doing this again, but this is nothing more than an Authors Note, this is probably like the third time I've done this and I feel _really_ bad about it. But I have the **WORST **writers block right now and I was hoping if anyone could possibly help, so if you have any ideas please review or PM me. Also I'm leaving either Wednesday night or Thursday morning to go visit my family in Michigan so I'll be writing for like two days straight in the car, and I'll be back in like a week so please look forward to me actually updating some of my other stories. AND PLEASE GIVEME SOME IDEAS FOR MONSTER HIGH!

BYE BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

"It's absolutely perfect here daddy! I've made really cool friends, there all really pretty and super nice!"

"Well, there's Blossom, and she seems super smart and she has the most gorgeous eyes ever! There like this light pink that kinda have a darker pink in the center."

"Oh and there's Buttercup she has this strong and mysterious aura around her. She seems really tough but she is also super nice."

"Ok daddy, I'll tell you about my other friends next time."

"Alright, I love you too. Make sure to tell mom I love her too."

"Bye"

Bubbles hung up the black phone that was in the main floor in the first year's girls dorms. She was about to head over to the stairs when she saw a flash of red hair go out the door, and she being the curious girl that she is, decided to follow.

When she stepped outside a blast of cold air blew at her and made her regret coming out in a t-shirt and shorts. She looked over in the direction of the school to she Blossom, she was wearing a pair of dark pink skinny jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, so she was smart enough to be dressed properly.

"Blossom wait up!" Bubbles hurried and jogged up beside her, Blossom took out her white ear buds shoved them along with a hot pink iPod into her back pocket.

"Oh hey Bubbles, is there something you need?" Blossom questioned

"Nope, I was just curious to see where you were going."

"I was just heading to the library, I plan on checking out some books and thanking Mrs. Erin again for earlier." Bubbles nodded in acknowledgement as she and Blossom walked in silence.

If you're wondering its currently 4:13, meaning school has been out for roughly an hour, nothing eventful happened in P.E. except for the amount of time Buttercup spent glared at some Butch kid.

"You're a complete idiot Bubbles" Bubbles and Blossom both looked behind them to see none other than Buttercup. She was wearing a black jeans that had tears in the knees and an oversized green hoodie. She had her bag slung over her shoulder with a yellow umbrella in one hand and a white hoodie in the other hand.

"B-buttercup, have you been following us?" Blossom asked startled.

"Well, I was about to head out to go practice in the music room and then saw Bubbles run out in a t-shirt and shorts, I waited to see if she would come back in to change into something warmer and when she didn't I grabbed an hoodie for her." Buttercup walked up and dropped the hoodie in Bubbles hands.

"Thanks Buttercup, this means a lot to me." Bubbles said with a bright smile on her face, she pulled the hoodie over her head and instantly felt warmer.

"Y-you can keep it, I have a ton." Buttercup quickly speed up ahead of them, both girls shared a look and knew that's he was embarrassed.

"Wait up Buttercup! Don't leave us behind!" Blossom, followed by Bubbles quickly jogged up beside Buttercup.

"So what do you plan on doing in the music room?" Bubbles questioned.

"Uh play the piano, I'm just going to practice like I always do and finishes up one of my songs."

"Wow, you don't really seem like the type to want to practice." Blossom laughed out.

"S-shut up, I happen to like playing music." Buttercup blushed and stuck her nose in the air slightly.

"Oh! Can you play us a song? I'd love to hear something that you've wrote!" Bubbles began squealing and hoping up and down.

"Yeah! Maybe you can play something really calm and romantic! And maybe sing a little bit too!" Blossom soon joined in on jumping up and down with Bubbles.

"C-calm down guys, you're embarrassing me." Buttercup said as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"So what instrument do you play Butch?" Brick and Butch were hanging out in the music room sitting in a couple of the desk chairs.

"I play the flute, the guitar, and a little piano. Nothing to glamorous." Butch said casually. He went back to the dorms to change and grab a quick snack before coming back to hang out in the music room and ended up bumping into Brick on the way there.

"My mom tried getting me to learn the piano like this one girl she knows, but I suck and can't pay an instrument to save my life." Both guys chuckled but soon quieted when they heard the door open to reveal Boomer.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Boomer grabbed a chair and pulled it up by the guys.

"What're you doing here? Aren't you an art geek?" Brick questioned.

"Ha ha very funny, I was on my way to the art room but heard your voices and decided to drop in." Boomer said, slightly glaring at Brick.

"You didn't need to co-." But Butches sentence was cut off by female giggles coming from the other end of the door.

"I would _never_ do something that stupid!"

"Hey! Are you making fun of me?"

"No! I'm just saying I would never mistake salt for sugar!"

The door opened to reveal none other than Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles. Two of them didn't seem to notice the boys in the room so they continued on with conversation.

"Well excuuuse me! Not everyone is a 5-star chef like you Buttercup." Blossom said as she stuck her nose in the air playfully.

"Uh guys." Bubbles pointed her finger towards the three boys who were observing them.

"Oh great the pervert and eavesdropper." Buttercup said crossing her arms and replacing her smile with a frown.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Brick said looking aggravated.

"Wait that's the guy that looked up your skirt?" Blossom asked pointing to Butch.

"You looked up that girl's skirt?" Boomer asked Butch.

"You were eavesdropping on that girly brute?" Butch asked Brick.

"You really suck at coming up with offensive names you know?" Buttercup told Butch.

"Would all of you knock that off already!? You're making no sense at all! Calling each other all those weird names and you just keep asking more questions instead of answering the other questions! And I'm feeling left out!" Bubbles yelled in one breath, her face was slightly red and some strands were loose from her pigtails.

"Calm down Bubbles, I guess we all have some clearing up to do." Blossom said as she rubbed Bubbles back to calm her down. Blossom guided Bubbles to chair and sat down next to her, Buttercup sat on top of a desk next to Bubbles and crossed her legs and arms.

"So I'm guessing he's the eavesdropper and he's the pervert you were referring to Buttercup?" Bubbles said pointing to Brick and Butch.

"Yes." Buttercup said as she turned her head away from them with a light pink dusted across her cheeks.

"Ok, so I'm going to assume that you three know each other?" Bubbles asked the three boys who all nodded in affirmation.

"Alright, well, my name is Bubbles." Bubbles said smiling warmly at the boys.

"My names Boomer, hey Bubbles." Boomer said waving slightly at Bubbles causing her to blush.

"Hello, my name is Blossom." Blossom smiled at the boys.

"The names Brick." Brick nodded his head towards the three girls.

"Buttercup." She said not bothering to look at anyone.

"It's Butch, don't forget it." He smirked while looking at Buttercup with a playful glint in his eyes.

.

.

.

"Ok now let's go." Buttercup said standing up and pulling Blossom and Bubbles with her.

"No! You said we could hear you play the piano!" Bubbles said yanking her arm away.

"Yeah I'm with Bubbles on this one, a promise is a promise." Blossom said crossing her arms.

"B-but I don't wanna play if there here! And technically I never promised!" Buttercup said pointing a finger at the three boys.

Blossom and Bubbles both looked at one another then the boys then back at Buttercup before the both said in unison.

"Too bad!"

**I know weird ending but I couldn't come up with a better one (shrugs). I'm **_**finally **_**back home, we got home at like 1a.m. the other day so I'm still **_**really **_**tired, but I promised I'd update the story when I finished. And I might upload the 7****th**** chapter on Tuesday, but I can't promise anything since I have pool party tomorrow, back to school shopping this weekend, a crap-ton of chores to do, and I start 8****th**** grade on the 14****th****, lucky me*sarcasm*! (Sorry for my totally lame rant)**

**BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe that I'm doing this for you guys." Buttercup groaned as she set up her sheet music, she pulled out a green iPod and turned it on and cracked her knuckles. The iPod played the cello while she played the piano.** (A/N: I can't put an actual song in the story because it has no words but I will put a link to the song on my bio.)**

As Buttercups fingers danced across the keys the five other students stared in wonder and amazement. It sounded absolutely beautiful. She looked completely different, as if she were an angel.

"B-buttercup. That sounded absolutely beautiful. It's as if you wrote that song yourself!" Bubbles exclaimed, everyone still had slightly shocked faces but they soon all regained their composure.

"Yeah, I agree with Bubbles that sounded amazing Buttercup. Did you write it yourself?" Blossom questioned picking up the sheet music.

"Uh, y-yeah I did. B-but I had help from my brother, he actually plays the cello." Buttercup said rubbing her arms, embarrassed.

"So was that a recording of your brother playing the cello?" Boomer questioned.

"Yeah, he's really good." Buttercup responded.

Cue awkward silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AH HA!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone had burst through the door startling everyone. Bubbles had jumped onto to Boomer, Blossom hid behind Brick, and Buttercup somehow had a silver sword in her hands.

"Oops. Sorry I thought two freshmen we're having sex in here." Buttercup recognized the girl from before, the girl Butch had pinned up against the wall. But before she could say anything Blossom cut in.

"OH MY GOD! I know you! You're the girl whose three monsters! Blair Hugens! You're a Witch, Fairy, and Vampire! You're like the _coolest _monster ever! I totally looked up to you when I was younger!" Blossom said looking up at her with sparkly anime eyes.

"Whoa three monsters…" Butch said staring at her in amazement. To which she returned with a glare.

"You're the asshole you told me those shitty, pervy pickup lines!" She poked a finger at his chest, her sharp nail stabbing him.

"Blair!? Where are you? You promised to help me with the fighting simulator!" Someone else burst through the door, it was a young women with dark blue hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white V-neck shirt, a pair of jeans, one leg was green the other purple, and a black converse on one foot and a white one on the other.

"Oh sorry Ms. Hyde, I thought I heard two students having sex so I came in here to see if my hypothesis was correct. Although I was wrong, it was just a group of freshmen." Blair stated maturely.

"Well, I'm glad you are looking out for the students, but you can't just wonder off like that without telling me where you are going." Ms. Hyde said crossing her arms across her chest. She eyeballed the group of students with a look of mischief in her eyes.

"All of you follow me." She said walking out the door, Buttercup pressed a gem on her sword and it shrank down to the size of a necklace, she put it around her neck, grabbed her belongings and followed after everyone else.

"I am Ms. Hyde, the Battle Training teacher. In my class I help students fight, with their powers or with weapons. This class is in case there comes a circumstance where our students need to fight to protect themselves and in the yearly Battle." Ms. Hyde explained as she sat atop her classroom counter. In her classroom it was like all the others with the stadium seating, but instead of a teacher's desk she had a large counter that you might see in a Science lab. And behind the counter was a large, black glass window.

"You see I was going to have Blair help me test out the fighting new simulator, but I decided that I will have you six test it instead." Ms. Hyde began typing on a small laptop and the window behind her showed an empty room with white tile surrounding the entire room.

"**WHAT!?"**

**I know, another weird ending, I guess I have a problem doing that XD But don't worry I know this is a short chapter but I will update again this week, and it will be waaay longer.**

**BYE BYE!**HHHHHHH*********************(UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


End file.
